yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Kathax
Appearance In life, Kathax was a tall, strong man with a quick wit and sharp intellect. He had dark, tanned skin and piercing green eyes. A contemptuous sneer was never far from his face when he communicated with those he considered his lessers. History Some time around 3000 years ago, Kathax was born second son to one of the thirteen Shining Lords. He studied under the most potent magicians of the realm, but his power fast outstripped that of his tutors. When his brother took the throne, Kethax was content to play the advisor, for a time. However, after several years of remaining in his shadow, Kathax had had enough and struck out. He murdered his brother, and claimed the throne. Although there were whispers of his betrayal, he did not care and merely further tightened his hold on the kingdom. It is thought that the frequent ban of magic users from legally ruling many kingdoms is in part due to Kathax's actions. Ruling one kingdom was not enough though. Kathax craved more power, and more knowledge. One by one, the other Shining Lords fell before him. All manner of powers were employed but Kathax's most useful tool was his command over secrets. He seemed to have an innate gift to ferret out and understand the deepest, darkest secrets of the soul and use those against his foes, either turning them into his allies or unwitting pawns. His empire spread across Yntheria like a dark plague, drawing all manner of evil beings and followers to him. Those people who wanted to learn the secrets of his magic and powers were embraced with open arms. all those who would oppose him fled or died, be they man, Sphinx, or Dragon. Nothing was considered sacred to him and anything he considered a threat was systematically destroyed. Fearing the power there, he used his magic to steal away the Library of Ethel'Druin and all the knowledge it contained, he is even rumored to have discovered the hidden location of the Gate of Souls, prying it's location from the dying lips of Nazeth's high priest, and laid siege against Nazeth's dread realm. At some point during his reign, at some point after he had laid siege to the Gate of Souls, Kathax found the secret that no one has since uncovered. A way to surpass life itself. He became an undead creature, an abomination that only served to further augment his powers and make him all but unkillable. All seemed lost. Where mortal forces were insufficient, he would conjure armies of demons and undead to supplement his forces. At the height of his empire, more than half of the world lay under his dominion. When word came to those who would resist him that he had found a way to attain godhood, to surpass his mortal form and make his dominion complete, they knew they must act. Hidden in the relative safety of the Thundering Peaks, they made a final, desperate plan. Together, they would unite the powers of man and magical beast in one desperate all out assault to strike at Kathax himself, hoping to destroy him and end his empire whith his death. Flights of dragons rained destruction from the sky, their bodies plummeting to the ground in deep furroughs as their lives were ripped from them by powerful magic. Mages and unicorns summoned gouts of powerful fire and lightning, decimating his armies and drawing ever closer to Ashk'Tell. The champions who ventured into the citadel were representatives of all the races united. Dragons, Unicorns, Men, Halflings, Sphinxes, Harpies and so on. Although they were successful in their defeat of Kathax, they paid a terrible price. As the would-be god died, a powerful burst of negative energy erupted from the citadel, spreading for miles before dissipating. All but the most powerful of men and beast were slain. Their spirits now bound to the land where they were killed. The remains of that city is now referred to as the City of Shadows. Despite his body's destruction however, Kathax lived on. His consciousness survived and began to grow in power. The unicorn elders gathered at the location of his defeat, battling through the Shades that lurked there and together erected a powerful barrier to prevent him from ever returning to power Kathax's legacy slowly began to fade from memory, the rituals he used were destroyed so that none might follow in his footsteps. Occasionally however, one can find someone who has found some scrap of his teachings, or some parcel of knowledge that they use to advance their own powers. At some point in the year Harpy 290, Kathax came to the necromancer Mirsch in his dreams, offering him untold power and knowledge. The necromancer refused, being too prideful to accept the aid of another force, or submit himself to a higher authority. Aridian Velnakoth also wore Kathax's symbol, but in what manner he came across it is unknown. At some unknown time, Kathax supplanted the god Magloob as god of the Goblins. Dogma The god of Secrets, little is known about him except that he offers untold power and knowledge to those who would submit to him. Relationships Servants *Cultists of Kathax Associated Items *Items belonging to nine Yntherian gods that have become tainted with his essence. Important Followers *Aridian Velnakoth *Goblins Category:Villain Category:Deity